Una canción y algo más
by Kaoriin
Summary: Un día cualquiera, Mukahi va a la casa de Oshitari. Muy leve OshiGaku, o Dirty Pair.


Aaah ¿Me podrán creer que estoy feliz? Después de darme por vencido en escribir fanfics, hoy en la mañana se me vino una idea y no se me quitó hasta que lo escribí…

Supongo que parte de esto se lo debo a Nakuru-sama también, gracias, Nakuru-saaamaa T000T

Bueno, y me disculpan si no es demasiado decente o genial, pero es lo primero que sale en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos miren el título, porque soy pésima para escogerlos XDDD

* * *

No tenía nada nuevo ni peculiar que el pelicereza fuese a la casa de su compañero de dobles; era casi la rutina, lo que ambos hacían casi cada fin de semana, o incluso en la misma semana cuando estaban lo suficientemente aburridos y sin previo acuerdo. Hoy, eso sí, el tensai de Hyoutei se había encargado, como pocas de veces, de llamar a Mukahi e invitarlo personalmente; hah, como si eso fuese necesario… de cualquier forma el acróbata de Hyoutei no tenía panoramas, mucho menos necesitaba invitaciones formales para hacer lo que quería. 

Como de costumbre, solo entró, ojeando los terrenos gigantes de la familia Oshitari de forma desinteresada, y pasó directo a la mansión, manos en los bolsillos, paso calmo.

Parpadeó un par de veces ya en la sala, sin la necesidad de informarle a los guardias o mayordomos que había llegado, su mirada levemente curiosa. No, no había rastro de Yuushi. Se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras, suponiendo que su compañero estaría en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato escuchó una de las tantas melodías pegajosas y latosas a las que el peliazul estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. No le prestó atención, el instrumental pasando desapercibido bajo los ojos azules oscuros que buscaban las figura de su compañero; si Yuushi no estaba aquí, Gakuto se aseguraría de reprocharle bien, porque el no estaba para jugar a las escondidas. Para la fortuna del tensai, la mirada azul oscura lo encontró sentado cómodamente en el sofá, a un rincón de la habitación.

"¡Yuushi!" Le reprochó de inmediato, avanzando rápidamente hacia el joven más alto, con una mueca de molestia. "¡Deberías haberme esperado allá abajo¿Crees que es divertido buscar a alguien en una mansión?"

"Sabías que estaría aquí, Gakuto." Fue la única respuesta que el peliazul le entregó.

A pesar del reclamo, Gakuto no estaba demasiado molesto; ya varias veces el joven de lentes le había hecho lo mismo, eso sí, la sonrisa casi seductora y demasiado calmada que los labios del otro joven curveaba le hacía despistarse un poco y quedarse absorto. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. Esa era la sonrisa que el estúpido de Yuushi usaba cuando quería conquistar chicas, y el pelicereza no podía sino sentirse irritado ante esto, no sabía por qué.

Silencio llegó, y el mayor desvió la mirada, solo entonces tomando más atención a la canción ridícula que sonaba suavemente, y al par de velitas que alumbraban un poco la habitación, que aún siendo de día, no era tan luminosa.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Esa canción la conocía. La había escuchado miles de veces, cuando su madre o su hermana mayor la cantaban o escuchaban, mas nunca se había percatado de la letra; una canción así no podía ser más que aprobada por Yuushi y su mal gusto en películas trágicas y cebollentas.

Aún así, se encontró escuchando la letra y traduciéndola en su mente.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Y no supo por qué, pero sintió sus mejillas arder con más fuerza conforme cada palabra llegaba a su cabeza. Abrió la boca, frunció el entrecejo, indignado y con un nudo en la garganta y se giró a mirar a Yuushi, quién seguía estúpidamente sentado, demasiado cómodo para su gusto, demasiado sonriente y calmado, mirándole.

No era la primera vez que le reprochaba a su compañero de dobles que pusiera canciones románticas y apestosas, pero si era la primera vez que escuchaba y entendía la letra.

"¡Y-Yuushi¿¡Qué te dicho de tus canciones¡No me gustan!¡Son patéticas¡No deberías ponerlas cuando estoy cerca porque me apestan!"

Por más que sus palabras salieron duras, infantiles y casi ofensivas, el menor ni se inmutó, simplemente le siguió mirando, con un tinte de diversión en sus ojos castaños, su sonrisa creciendo.

"Aa, Gakuto…" Comenzó el tensai, su voz baja y sensual llegando a los oídos del mayor y haciéndole mirarlo con la mayor atención. "¿Podrías traducirme un poco de la canción? Siempre he querido saber que dice…" Arrastró suave sus palabras, como solía hacerlo. Sonaba lógico ¿no? Después de todo, una de las mejores asignaturas de Gakuto era el inglés, y Oshitari no era muy apegado al idioma.

Por más que el pelicereza quiso negarse incluso a pronunciar tales palabras, no pudo hacerlo, no cuando la voz tan deliciosa de Yuushi parecía haberle debilitado, Yuushi maldito que ahora estaba casi susurrando en su oído… No se resistió y sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a traducir la canción al idioma de ambos.

"_No hay amor… como nuestro amor_

_Y ningún otro podría dar más amor_

_No hay ningún lugar… aunque estés ahí…"_

Y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿¡LE ESTABA TRADUCIENDO UNA CANCIÓN ASÍ A YUUSHI?! No, esto no podía ser. Sonaba… ¡era como si él mismo estuviese recitando las ridículas palabras!

Gakuto espabiló, se levantó de golpe, más indignado que antes, sonrojado y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente. Antes de salir, se volteó y miró con enojo al peliazul. "¡Yuushi no baka!" Gritó para luego salir de aquel lugar, dando un portazo ruidoso.

Oshitari no se movió, soltando una risa baja ante la actitud del mayor. No era que necesitara una traducción, pero había sido bastante divertido ver a Gakuto así, a su pequeño y predecible Gakuto. Adoraba las canciones románticas, ni hablar de las películas tan 'ridículas' que Gakuto proclamaba, pero si había algo que adoraba más era ver el tinte carmesí sobre las mejillas del su compañero de dobles.

No eran más que simples amigos, más que simples compañeros… Oshitari solo había querido dar un ambiente más romántico para dar paso a otras cosas, un ambiente calmado, relajado, digno de la mejor película romántica que hubiese visto… pero parecía que era muy pronto, quizás.

De cualquier forma, si de algo estaba seguro, era que cuando se le declarara a su compañero, usaría esta misma canción para hacerlo más memorable.

"_You know it's true, _

_Everything I do, I do it for you."_

* * *

Y eso fue lo que salio –se esconde- XDD La canción, seguramente ya conocida por todo el mundo es _Everything I do _de Bryan Adams. 

Yah, espero que mi inspiración, en vez de esconderse, florezca y no me abandone para poder escribir algo mejor.

Asdadas.


End file.
